zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Shizuka Hattori
This page refers to Shizuka Hattori. For other uses of Shizuka, see Shizuka. Shizuka Hattori (服部静花 Hattori Shizuka; literally: "silent flower") is the main protagonist of the Aileron series. She is the daughter of Keiji and Teresa Hattori, younger sister of Ryushi Hattori, niece of Kenji Hattori, cousin of Kenshin Hattori and granddaughter of Ryuji and Yukie Hattori. She is an elite mercenary and one of the top ranked assassins of the Masanari Black Flowers operating under the alias Spear Hanzō (槍の半蔵 Yari no Hanzō; translation: "Spear Hanzo"). In public, she adopts the alias Shizuka Kurenai (紅静花 Kurenai Shizuka; literally: "crimson silent flower") to conceal her identity. She is a trained assassin and mercenary, heir to the Hattori Clan and once led her own personal strike team consisting of herself, White Swan, Melissa Tang, Cross and Merlin, but has since returned to solo work. Born into a long line of assassins, Shizuka was trained from childhood to fight and kill out of necessity due to the large number of enemies her family has as a result of the rival clans. In fact, many attempts were made on her life in her childhood. In one such assassination attempt, her brother was killed while trying to protect her, prompting her to seek revenge on the one who ordered the hit. As a result of this constant strife since childhood, Shizuka has become distant and cold, separating herself from her emotions so as to better handle the stress and danger that arises in her work. While she comes off to many as closed, blunt and aggressive, she has a strong sense of honor and moral compass. Beyond that, she often takes mercenary work through the Black Flowers, though she is very picky about the jobs she takes and always thoroughly researches both the job and client before accepting. Accompanying her is guardian spirit, Azreal and occasionally her loyal guard dragon hound, Koji. One day, while fleeing from rival clan members, Shizuka crossed paths with civilian Ryan Murphy. Upon seeing them together, her enemies immediately assumed he was her ally, forcing Shizuka to take Ryan with her under her protection. Physical description Shizuka has long, dark blue hair usually tied in a high ponytail, magenta eyes and pale skin. She is of average weight and height and is very well built for a female but still maintains a fair figure. Her usual attire for both casual and missions is a black and orange tank top beneath a black leather jacket with purple and teal accents, dark blue pants, black boots, a teal scarf and black fingerless gloves. Attached to her belt and around her thigh is a holster for her primary weapon, a collapsible sword. Attached onto her left arm is a large, stone-like gauntlet in the shape of a dragon's head, called the Dragon Gauntlet, which is able to shrink down into a bracelet. No matter what she is wearing, she always has some sort of weaponry concealed on her person. She prefers to bring her sword with her everywhere she goes, since she anticipates potential ambush at all times. Should she not have the sword with her, she relies on a large supply of throwing knives such as kunai and shuriken, as well as twin daggers that were previously wielded by her older brother. Personality Shizuka comes off to many as quite serious and aloof and is very cautious about the people she meets. This is largely due to the circumstances in which she was raised. As a member of the Hattori family, Shizuka was naturally targeted by the many groups that wanted her family bloodline dead due to an age old grudge that started hundreds of years ago. Because of this, Shizuka became hardened emotionally so as to better handle the danger and constant attempts on her life. She is very mature and respectful for her age and gets along well with adults and people much older than her. She is very serious when it comes to her work and can sometimes come off as cocky, but that is largely because she is completely aware of how skilled she is and what she is capable of. She is extremely protective of her loved ones due to the death of her older brother, Ryushi, though she avoids showing it so as to prevent a potential weakness from being exploited. To keep herself from feeling the pain of losing someone again, she tries to shut herself off from forming meaningful relationships. Shizuka hides her fears well, due to the fact that she is cautious and knows they can be exploited by her enemies as a weakness. Shizuka's greatest goal is seeking out the killers of her brother though she has little to no leads. As she has suffered many loses and can no longer bare to lose those she holds dear, she puts nearly all her effort into training to become strong enough so that she can properly protect them and avoid feeling the pain of loss ever again. Despite her realistic and pragmatic attitude, Shizuka always tries and hopes to save everyone she can. Shizuka holds a great respect for guardian spirits and otherworldly beings of great power and wisdom. Many guardian spirits are able to sense this in her and, as a result, show a fondness for her as well. This results in Shizuka's high compatibility rate with almost any spirit she encounters. Abilities As a result of her upbringing, Shizuka has accumulated a variety of skills that aid her in battle and infiltration. She typically observes her opponents first, usually dodging attacks to assess their strengths and picking out their weak points before fully engaging them. She is swift and tries to finish fights quickly and efficiently without compromising her victory. Powers With her guardian spirit, Azreal, Shizuka is capable of channeling his elemental powers through her sword as well as herself, though the latter is more destructive and easier to lose control of than the former. She is only capable of using one element at a time, as any attempt to use more than one could result in severe mental stress and fatigue. *'Elemental manipulation:' Shizuka has minor manipulation over the elements, namely fire and lightning, being able to create and manipulate these energies to her will. *'Weapon form usage:' Shizuka is capable of utilizing a guardian spirit in it's weapon form, thereby increasing it's power output. Compared to Beast Fusion, weapon form is far easier for Shizuka to control as it is a simpler style. *'Beast Fusion usage:' With Beast Fusion, Shizuka is able to physically combine a guardian spirit with herself. Far more destructive and powerful than weapon form, Beast Fusion gives Shizuka all the powers and abilities of the guardian spirit she combines with. However, due to the high amounts of power and how much concentration is needed to maintain this technique, Shizuka is only capable of using this for a few minutes before she completely loses control and goes berserk. *'Guardian Spirit Sense:' Like her grandfather, Shizuka is able to sense nearby guardian spirits. However, she cannot determine their form or element like her grandfather can. In addition, certain, far more powerful spirits are capable of masking their aura to avoid detection, though once Shizuka masters this ability, she will be able to sense even those who attempt to hide. Skills As a member of the Hattori Clan, Shizuka has been trained from birth to be a skillful and adept warrior. Her skill, determination, experience, bravery and discipline make her a very capable fighter. She prefers to use her skills rather than relying solely on her powers as she believes they provide an unfair advantage - as well as the fact that she has not fully mastered her powers yet and has lost control once before. *'Conditioning:' From a young age, Shizuka has been put under a severe training regime by her family. She has exercised her physical form to near-human perfection for someone her age, causing many to view her as a prodigy. She makes use of these skills in completing her missions. **'Speed:' Shizuka is able to run at a higher speed than an average human being. **'Agility:' Her agility is at the peak of human conditioning giving her superhuman reflexes. **'Endurance:' Shizuka's endurance is at the peak of someone her age and size. **'Strength:' Because of her years of physical training, Shizuka's strength level is higher than the average of someone her age. She can very easily knock out someone larger and older than her and is strong enough to lift Koji. With her Dragon Gauntlet, her left arm is far stronger than her right, creating some unbalance, but nonetheless, giving her more strength. **'Threshold of pain:' Because of her intense training, Shizuka has built up a high threshold for pain. *'Master combat prowess:' Shizuka has a vast knowledge of many forms of martial arts, particularly Taijutsu, and can easily take out her opponents. **'Master swordsmanship:' Shizuka is an expert swordsman and prefers wielding her sword in reverse grip. **'Weapon mastery:' Shizuka has been trained in the use of multiple different types of weapons and is able to work with anything she finds. **'Precision marksmanship:' Shizuka has been trained to use a bow and arrow as well as kunai, shuriken and other various throwing knives. She is a master of Shurikenjutsu and almost never misses a target. *'Master stealth tactics:' Shizuka is a master of stealth and can easily sneak into a building without being noticed. She is also a master of Ninjustu, an art of espionage practiced by ninjas. *'Enhanced athleticism:' Shizuka is a gifted acrobat and can easily maneuver her body in complex movements. She is capable of quickly running across rooftops and climbing up buildings with ease. *'Escape artistry:' Shizuka makes use of her ninja training to escape a variety of traps and dangerous situations. *'Tracking:' Shizuka is an excellent tracker and can follow a suspect for days with Koji's help. *'Enhanced intelligence:' Shizuka is highly intelligent and she has been home-schooled on every school subject. Her area of expertise lies in Perenese history and knowledge of guardian spirits. *'Multilingualism:' Shizuka is able to speak Perenese and Common language. *'Deductive reasoning:' Shizuka is able to deduce and figure things out quicker than the average human. Weaknesses *'Physique:' Despite the training Shizuka has been through, she still retains many of the weaknesses in a sixteen year old girl and could be overpowered by someone much larger and physically stronger than her. *'Low durability and defense:' Because her training focused on attack and speed, she lacks suitable defense capabilities. She is physically incapable of taking the attacks of superhuman or strength enhanced and therefore must rely on her agility and speed to dodge attacks from titanic foes. *'Arrogance and lack of trust:' Shizuka's arrogant attitude also makes it hard for her to work with others. Though she can work well with people she trusts wholly, she openly displays a lack of trust and willingness to work together with new people, even if a common goal unites them. She prefers not to rely on anybody and would rather work on her own or with the few people she trusts. Because of this, others would easily be turned away at the prospect of working with her because of the difficult compatibility. In addition, because she is incredibly aware of her own skill level, she has a tendency to overestimate her abilities, and therefore underestimate her opponents. While in most cases, this has not presented a problem, it is no doubt that Shizuka will someday encounter an opponent too great for her to defeat on her own. *'Emotional distance:' Shizuka's emotional distance makes it difficult for her to connect with others and open up. Because of this, she lacks any form to healthily express her feelings and often resorts to doing so through destructive and physical violence either in training or fighting. Equipment Shizuka has a variety of weapons at her disposal and is a master of several forms of combat with them. *'Collapsible sword:' As her main weapon of choice, Shizuka wields a compact single-wield, saber-like blade with a dragon decorated as the hilt and handle. She typically has the blade placed in a holster on her thigh while it is compact. The blade extends fully with ease and folds back up when not in use. She can wield it in either standard or reverse grip. Due to the supernatural nature of her other swords, Shizuka typically relies on this blade in battle first. *'Starfall:' One of her family's ancient heirlooms, Starfall was a blade that originally belonged to her brother, though she inherited it after his death. The blade holds strange, mystical powers and is said to have fallen straight from the heavens long ago. **'Starbolt projection:' Starfall's primary power is the ability to generate concentrated balls of energy called starbolts and project them forth as projectile attacks. **'Recall:' Starfall possesses a recall ability that allows it to be summoned to its bonded wielder from wherever it is. *'Silence:' Another Hattori family heirloom, Silence was the sword Shizuka inherited. Silence is said to have been forged from an ancient and dark being that lived in Aileron thousands of years ago. It is a highly peculiar blade in that it is incapable of physically cutting anything, instead only phasing through solid objects. Shizuka only uses Silence as a last resort or when wants to interrogate someone. **'Pain inducement:' While Silence is incapable of physically harming anyone or anything, it is capable of inducing pain in an individual wherever the blade strikes. Rather than cut flesh, Silence directly targets the individual's nerves and pain receptors, causing them to experience whatever pain they would feel if Silence caused them physical harm. For example, if Silence was used to stab someone, the individual would have no physical injury, but they would experience the full pain of being stabbed. Because the pain receptors are being directly targeted by Silence, it is possible to utilize Silence's abilities as a means of torture, constantly inflicting crippling pain onto an individual without physically harming them. If overused, the constant stream of pain would be enough to drive an individual insane or even to death. *'Dragon Gauntlet:' While it is primarily Azreal's weapon form, Shizuka also uses it as a weapon and is able to manifest it even without Azreal's presence. It's rough texture and sharp claws make it an excellent physical weapon for hand-to-hand combat as well as giving her greater strength in her left arm. She also uses it to block attacks, as it's hard texture can easily hold off a blade, and in some cases, shatter it. *'Throwing knives:' Along with her sword and daggers, Shizuka has a variety of throwing knives equipped on her persons, usually kunai and shuriken, that she uses for ranged attacks. *'Grappling gun:' Shizuka makes use of grappling guns to quickly ascend a tall building or make a quick getaway. *'Smoke/flash bombs:' Shizuka is equipped with many smoke and flash bombs that she uses to confuse her enemies or make an escape. *'Bolas:' Shizuka has a bolas which she uses to stop an enemy from escaping. *'Visor:' Shizuka dons a visor on her left eye. It provides a number of uses, such as uploading files from Ueno Castle as well as scanning the entire area for objects or people. It also doubles as a communication earpiece. Trivia *Shizuka's name means "silent flower." Her false surname, Kurenai, means "crimson", referencing her guardian spirit partner, Azreal, the Crimson Dragon. *Her alias, Spear Hanzo, is actually a title used by Watanabe Hanzo to distinguish him from Hattori Hanzo, who was called Demon Hanzo. *Shizuka's Starfall blade is based on Remington Ryder's Starshatter sword. Category:Humans Category:Masanari Black Flowers Category:Hattori Clan Category:Original Characters Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Female Category:Characters with the same name as another character Category:Featured Articles Category:Mercenaries